Home
by reddressed
Summary: Sasuke likes Hinata. Naruto knows about the feelings from his best friend. So the blond chaot is going to "introduce" them. / Few scenes about Sasuke & Hinata, when they are teenagers and when they are married. / Fluff-Overflow. SasuHina


Hey guys. :)

This One-Shot is pretty much my first, I wrote in English and the first one with SasuHina. :o

I hadn't a beta, so this could contain some mistakes. Anyway, enjoy. c:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"What are you doing, Darling?"

His voice was near to her ear, when he asked. She didn't hear him coming downstairs. How even could she? He was the quietest man she knew. But she wasn't scared. After a few months she got used to his silence.

It was hard to be in a relationship with this attractive man. As they were young, she didn't believe he really had _feelings_for her. Sasuke had never acted like an emotional guy. His face was always feelingless. On this one day in winter, when she found out, he kind of liked her, she didn't know how to act near him.

"I knew it, Sasuke Uchiha! You have always watched her, everywhere and all the time!" The blond guy screamed right through the classroom. Most of the students turned their eyes at them. "Shut up. They are watching us, you bastard.", hissed the raven black haired, but his friend didn't hear him. "You _like_Hinata. I knew it all the time!"

The room seemed to be quiet and everyone watched the young Hyuuga and the Uchiha, which looked like he wants to kill the grinning Naruto. "I can't describe how much I _hate_you right now, you fucking idiot." Before anyone could start another embarassing action the teacher came in to start the last lesson.

Hinata was nervous and didn't look at the other students which continued watching the two. She couldn't believe what Naruto said. His best friend couldn't have any reason to like her. They've never talked to each other in the last few years. They just _couldn't_know each other anymore. When the lesson ended - finally - Hinata was the first who left the room. She didn't want to be in trouble with the pink haired Sakura which thought she'd have a chance by Sasuke.

So the young girl ran out the school and took a deep breath when she was nearly sure that no one followed her. How could Naruto say this? Did he want to see her _dead_? She knew Sakura would do everything to get the young Uchiha. Really _everything_.

"Hyuuga, wait." She didn't stop, but she reduced her speed. And she didn't have to look who followed her, because she would always remember his voice. This cold, dark voice, which she had always loved. When they were kids, she loved hearing him telling stories his brother told him before. As a child his voice was childish, but it always had this cold Uchiha-Sound.

For a few moments he went next to her, not saying a word. "It's true." She blinked when she looked up to him confused. "What do you mean?" His eyes rolled after her stupid question. Did she have to make it harder than it already was? He took all his courage to say that Naruto's stupid words were the truth and she needed him to explain it. Just for a second he looked down at her. He had been always taller than her.

"I said it's true.", he repeated himself, but she stayed confused. He sighed. Did he have to explain her every word? "What Naruto said was true." Sasuke could watch her when she suddenly got a lightly blush on her cheeks, turned her gaze away from him and bit her lower lip. It was embarrassing her.

"When did it start?"

He blinked irritated. Sasuke had never thought she had the courage to ask him such a question. A long silence were between them when he thought the first time of how he began to like her this way. _It just happened_, he thought when he looked down the street. They had to pass a little park before they were nearly at her home. Brown, yellow, dark green leaves were falling from the trees on the side-walks. It was nearly winter, _her_time in the year.

"I guess, when we were teenagers." His words were so clear and lightly spoken, but Hinata wasn't able to understand them. Why didn't he say anything? Maybe everything wouldn't be the same. Things would have happened completely different. Why didn't he say this when they were younger? Did he broke up their friendship because of his feelings? Her head began to hurt. "Do you think you could give me a chance?" Slowly she turned her gaze onto his face. What should she say now?

"Of course." She answered without clearly thinking. "Uhm, I mean, ur..." The blush on her face went into a soft red, when she realized how directly she answered him. Since they were little kids she kind of liked him. How couldn't she? They were best friends, even when their parents had a disagreement they met each other. Even when they both didn't talk to each other without reason, she liked him. She learned the meaning of missing an important person.

He lightly laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me, Uchiha. I am still able to say no."

She didn't, because she _couldn't_.

Softly she felt his warm breath in her neck. Even after years living with him, loving him and respecting him as her husband he could start these little actions and she would feel as she was flying on cloud seventh. His hand on her side brought her back to reality. Didn't he ask her what she was doing?

"I'm slicing some tomatoes."

He smirked a little brighter. His wife knew what he loved for a little snack after a long day. Sasuke watched her slow motions and her smooth skin, which he loved so much to touch. Slowly he looked at her silky dark hair. It grew fast in the last months. His fingers slid through her long hanks.

"Sasuke, don't stare at me.", she said whispering. The woman took the plate with the sliced tomatoes and went into the dining room letting her husband alone in the kitchen. She sat down on the floor when he entered the room and walked towards her. "Sit down." Sasuke did what she wanted, but didn't start eating the vegetables.

"Is something wrong?"

He had a light grin on his face, which made Hinata blush lightly. She knew what was coming. It always started like this.

"I'm not sure which snack I should take first."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess, I'll begin with you first." He moved the plate away and advanced to his wife, which was smiling now. With passion he kissed her warm lips and pressed her backwards on the floor. Slowly he climbed over her. His hands rested next to her head on each side. Lightly he touched her pink lips again. Since they were going out, his feelings for her grew much more. He thought this was impossible, but it wasn't.

"I love you."

She whispered the words between two kisses, but she was sure he heard her. It wasn't usual that they said these words, but when they did there was so much more than _feelings_in their words that nobody could ever explain what's going on in both lovers. Sasuke answered with more kisses which he intensified. Thin arms were wrapped around his neck. He lightly smirked.

"You are mine, Miss Uchiha."

I hope you guys liked it as much as I did. c:

It's short, I know. Whatever, tell me what you think about it. c:


End file.
